I'll Never Forget
by Kami-Kyun
Summary: What if Seto never knew what a Blue Eyes White Dragon was? Would he still be the same person he is today? One-shot.


**I've had this story in my head for a while and I hope that you like it as much as I do! Go, my friends and read! :)**

"Kaiba-sama, we've collected all of the rare cards from the surrounding schools."

"Ah, you may leave now." Kaiba flipped a card back and forth between his long fingers.

"Thank you, Kaiba-sama." The worker bowed and left Kaiba's office.

Seto sighed. _This is so boring._ he thought. Many forgot that under the cold, hard CEO profile he kept up while he was at work and most of the time at home, he was still a young sixteen-year-old, hardly interested in serious business matters. That was one of the reasons he had turned Kaiba Corporation into a gaming company. He didn't want a war on his hands – literally.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a harsh ringing of his phone that he kept on his desk. He picked up. "What is it?" he said, not bothering to be polite.

"Is that _you_ Kaiba-kun? I could just tell, no one would be that rude over the phone!"

"Hello Pegasus." Kaiba sighed and rubbed his temple with his free hand. He didn't feel like talking to anyone this late in the day, and especially not Pegasus. He had the unique ability to drain the energy right out of someone. Kaiba was already dozing off.

"I'm short on time, so I'll be direct! How would you like to come to a duel tournament with me? You know, Duel Monsters!"

"Pegasus, you don't have to remind me what Duel Monsters is. And why would I come? If you're participating, there is no doubt that you will win."

"Oh, I'm not participating!" Pegasus chuckled. "No, the winner of the tournament will get the chance to duel me!"

"You still haven't answered my question." Kaiba asked, his patience with the man growing thin.

"Hmmm? And what question would that be Kaiba-kun?"

"Dang Pegasus, you know what I mean!" Kaiba pounded his fist on the desk. "I thought you were short on time, so get to the point already!"

"Well, that's certainly not the type of respect I would expect from a young person to his elders." On the other end of the line, Pegasus twisted a finger around the cord. _It's sooo much fun toying with Kaiba-kun's emotions._ He chuckled.

At his end of the conversation, Kaiba could be heard growling. "Fine." He said through clenched teeth. "Pegasus….-san, why would you like me to come?"

Pegasus covered his mouth with his hand to keep from laughing into the phone. "Now, that's better, I would like you to come not only so that I can show off my skills in the game, but to discuss with you a way that Kaiba Corp. and Industrial Illusions could cooperate on a new dueling system."

If Kaiba had cat ears, they would have perked up to listen better right now. "I'm listening, what did you have in mind?" he asked.

"I'll give you more details when we actually get there. Now, I'll have my driver take you to the airport where we'll be taking my private jet. The tournament is being held in America! See you there, Kaiba-kun." The phone clicked, and Pegasus hung up. Kaiba put the phone down.

_America…? This will be interesting…_

It was after the tournament, Pegasus had dueled the champion of the tournament and won. Kaiba had been very bored just sitting on the sidelines, and was ready to talk business. Pegasus led him to a room that was separate from the others in the arena where the duels took place. They both sat down at opposite ends of a large table and looked at each other.

"What, are you not going to congratulate me on my win?" Pegasus asked.

"No, I am not." Kaiba answered coldly. "I came here to do business Pegasus, now let's get started."

"Patience, patience. I was getting to that."

"And when exactly?"

"You are the most impatient teenager I have ever met." Pegasus let out a sigh of exasperation.

"Thank you. Now as you were saying?"

Pegasus rolled his eyes. _At least he knows how to get what he wants._ "Duel Monsters is a popular game now, but what will it look like in ten, twenty years? A forgotten children's card game? I don't want it to come to that. So, with the help of my brainstorming teams, we have decided that if we made the images on the cards come to life, we could potentially prolong the life of this game for many hundreds of years."

"Come to life? What do you mean?" Kaiba looked skeptical.

"A hologram. What if we inserted small projector-like devices inside the cards? We could project an image of the card and show it's effect or it's battles."

"This is bizarre, but shows lots of potential. So what I'm not seeing is how me and my company fit into this plan." Kaiba stated.

"Our equipment at Industrial Illusions is outdated. We're losing profit, and it's because Duel Monsters is losing it's popularity. With Kaiba Corp.'s new technology, we could give Duel Monsters a figurative makeover. It would be brand new again. Then, when the technology is selling in every store in Japan, our companies can split the profit right down the middle. What do you say?"

Kaiba thought about this for quite some time before responding. "_Exactly_ down the middle, no more, no less. That is my one condition."

"Done! Oh, Kaiba-kun, I knew you would love the idea! Here," Pegasus slid a card across the table towards Kaiba. "You can practice on this card." Kaiba looked at Pegasus, then picked up the card. He looked at the illustration and almost choked. _What? He can't be serious! You just don't give up extremely rare cards!_ Kaiba stared at the image, and suddenly his vision went blurry. A bright light illuminated the card's surface, and a loud roar filled his ears, making them ring. Just before the light faded, Kaiba saw the faint silhouette of a woman with long hair fading with the light. Then everything was back to normal. Kaiba heard Pegasus's voice saying, "…hope you'll be able to do it Kaiba-kun. I just know that you and Blue Eyes are going to be the best of friends."


End file.
